


Human Touch

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Together [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Grant Ward, During Canon, M/M, POV Grant Ward, Praise Kink, Top Leo Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Ward gets the heads-up from John Garrett that the Fall is happening soon, and he needs the welcome comfort of simple human touch. And Fitz is more than willing to help his friend.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Series: Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863133
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Human Touch

_ Hey you, always on the run _   
_ Gotta _ _ slow it down, baby _

_ Gotta _ _ have some fun _

-Stop by Spice Girls

Ward got the order in the dead of night, and felt the pit of ice forming in his stomach. He’d suspected it was coming, Garrett’s messages fewer and more cryptic which generally led to a massive Hydra movement. The problem was that, even though he’d been lying to his team since before they were a team, even though this wasn’t any different from what he’d been doing, the problem was that it really, really was. He was going to step from passively betraying his friends, his  _ family _ to actively betraying them. 

He got the order, and couldn’t feel anything, the ice spreading through his veins, but he was a soldier. A good soldier. So, he sent his affirmative back and stood, ready to start his preparations. He was a good soldier just following orders. 

Later he could not tell you how he ended up in the lab, hands steady but knees shaking, staring at Fitz working. He wasn’t stupid, but he didn’t really understand anything that Fitz did. Fitz was basically, if not literally a rocket scientist, so  Ward didn’t expect to. He did love watching Fitz work, no matter what. 

“Can I help you with something, Ward?” Fitz asked without looking up. His situational awareness was improving, which Ward was thankful for. The longer they were in the field,  FitzSimmons were becoming actual functioning agents that Ward didn’t worry about. 

He wasn’t supposed to. Part of Garrett’s plan was for Ward to weasel information out of the team and then leave them in the rearview without regret or hesitation. 

Ward hadn’t expected them to be charming, for them to be wonderful, smart, resourceful. He hadn’t expected to actually  _ like _ them.

“No, I,” his voice broke.

Fitz’s head snapped up, his attention successfully diverted away from the gadget he was fiddling with. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I,” and there it went again.

Fitz set down his tools and walked over to him.

“Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything. That’s what a team is for.”

This time Ward didn’t try to speak, not able to trust his voice would stay steady long enough. He stepped closer to Fitz who took his wrists in his hands and held him close without invading his space. 

“You don’t have to say anything until you’re ready. I can just be here if you need me to be.”

“Please,” is all Ward could say. Fitz wrapped him in a hug, burying his face into  Ward’s neck, his hand coming up to  grasp the nape of it . He was warm where he pressed into  Ward , thawing the ice in  hi s stomach.  His clung to Fitz, a safe  harbor against his tumultuous  doubt . 

“I’ve got you.”

He couldn’t say it, but he hoped Fitz knew that he knew, he appreciated it, he didn’t want to let go.

“I won’t let go,” Fitz said. “Not until you tell me to. Not until you want me to.”

When Fitz let go, Ward would have to let go back, and step away, and follow orders. He’d betray Fitz, this beautiful boy who was holding him like he could hold all of Ward’s broken pieces together. 

“You don’t have to talk. I can talk for both of us, or we don’t have to talk. At all. It’s okay.”

Ward slid his hands up Fitz’s back and gripped his shirt.

“What do you want,  Ward ?”

Ward wanted to kiss Fitz. Over the past months, he’d thought about it, Fitz’s mouth was so enticing after all, but he’d never followed through.  The team was off limits. If he kissed Fitz, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He wasn’t allowed attachments, and if he kissed Fitz, well, that was an attachment he’d never let go of. If he got Fitz underneath him -

He couldn’t allow himself to think about that. 

“Take what you want,” Fitz said. 

Ward groaned and shook his head into Fitz’s neck, gripping his shirt tighter. 

“Take it,  Ward .”

He almost did, resolve only so strong. There was only so much he could do to say no, especially if Fitz was offering what he thought he was. 

“Take  _ me _ , Grant.”

Fitz lifted and tipped his head back. That was enough, and Ward leaned in to kiss him. He moaned into the contact, moving his hands around to Fitz’s jaw. He backed Fitz up to the table, careful not to knock anything over and ruin  his hard work. It shouldn’t matter what he did to Fitz’s creations, especially not as he stood on the outside of SHIELD hoping for their destruction.

Fitz’s destruction.

Fitz, who kissed him back excitedly, who had his hands up under his shirt, tracing patterns into his skin. 

Fitz, who was licking into his mouth and nipped at his lower lip.

“God, Fitz,” Ward groaned, the words unconscious, slipping out while Fitz destroyed him kiss by kiss.

“Oh, so you  _ can _ speak,” Fitz teased.

He shushed  him with another kiss, frantic and imprecise. It didn’t need to be perfect, though.  He just wanted to be touched, Fitz’s fingertips along his skin, lighting him up from the inside, thawing the ice in his stomach.

“Should we take this somewhere more private?” Fitz asked.

Ward nodded, and stepped back. Fitz stepped into him in response and curled his hands into Ward’s shirt. 

“No, no, you’re not going anywhere. I’ll get us there. Hold my hand, okay?”

He took Ward’s hands in his own and led them one step at a time out of the lab, pausing to press encouraging kisses into his lips, along his jaw, down his neck, one step at a time all the way to their bunks. 

“Here, mine’s right here,” Fitz said, stopping them and entering the code to open his door. “That way you can escape if you need to, okay? Just say the word, I’ll let you go.”

God, Fitz was perfect, wasn’t he, Ward thought, guided into the bunk by nothing more than his desire and Fitz’s dexterous hands. Those hands were Ward’s favorite. Those hands could touch Ward everywhere and anywhere and he’d never complain.

“Tell me if you don’t like something,” Fitz said, letting Ward’s hands go to slide up underneath  his shirt. “Tell me if you want to stop. Or signal if you can’t speak.”

Ward leaned into Fitz for a kiss, stumbling into him without grace, without the same kind of ease he’d had his entire life. 

“Please,” he repeated. “Don’t stop.”

“Your wish is my command,” Fitz said, and pulled Ward’s shirt up over his head. He ran his fingertips feather light down Ward’s chest. “I will never get used to this sight. You are so beautiful.”

Ward hummed into his kisses, tugging at the button up tucked into Fitz’s pants to try and even the playing field. He needed Fitz naked just as much as Fitz was trying to get him naked. 

“I’m going to kiss you all over, Grant Ward. Lay back on the bed.”

He tugged back at the button-up again, trying to signal to Fitz what he wanted.

“Okay, okay, I’ll take it off. Good signaling, though.”

Ward did as he was told, ever a good soldier, but kept his eyes on Fitz as he pulled the shirt off slowly, unbuttoning it one small button at a time. 

“God, you are a dream, huh,” Fitz said, kicking off his shoes and throwing his shirt towards his closet. “Wet dream, probably. Dream come true.”

“Fitz,” Ward managed, voice breaking.

“I’m coming.”

“Not yet you’re not.”

Fitz grinned. 

“Promises,” Fitz said. “Glad you found your voice.”

“Come make me use it,” Ward said. 

Fitz climbed up onto the bed with Ward and then over him, straddling Ward’s waist. He hadn’t realized how hard he was until Fitz’s weight pressed into his cock, and he couldn’t help the unexpected moan from deep in his throat. It hadn’t even been that long since he’d fucked someone, but this was different. He wasn’t his usual self, and the someone was  _ Fitz _ .

“Good, that’s a good noise. Keep those up.”

He shifted intentionally and kissed Ward, tasting the moan that Ward let loose for him.

“That’s so good, Grant. So good.”

Ward pressed up into Fitz, chasing the praise automatically. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, the weight of his need pressing into his lungs.

“God, you’re beautiful, huh, and a good boy. Lay back down for me.”

Ward laid down just as requested, and Fitz grinned.

“Good,” Fitz praised, and Ward tried not to feel pleased at that. “Oh, you like that, apparently. Do you have a  _ praise kink _ , Grant Ward?”

He ran his hands over Ward’s chest from his collarbones to between his spread legs where Ward’s zipper was just barely visible. 

“I didn’t before,” Ward said, “but I think I’m starting to.”

“I didn’t expect that from you, but it’s certainly hot,” Fitz said, working at the button on Ward’s jeans. “Hold on. This would be quicker if I wasn’t on top of you.”

He went to move off Ward, but Ward’s hands came out to grab Fitz’s hips before he could move.

“No,” he croaked out. 

“Really quick, okay? Just long enough to get our pants off. I promise. I’m not going anywhere, not if I’m two layers from finally seeing you naked.”

Ward tried to laugh, but couldn’t let go just yet.

“Okay, I'll lay down with you. We can get our pants off that way.”

Fitz laid down next to Ward, the length of his body pressed into Ward’s, warmth seeping into him. 

“Better,” Ward agreed.

“Good. Take your pants off.”

Ward reached down and unbuttoned his pants, watching Fitz watching him, his fingers trailing up and down Ward’s arms. His hands were shaking as he pushed the zipper down, Fitz’s mouth trailing kisses over his shoulder, open and wet. 

“Oh, no boxers kind of guy,” Fitz muttered. “Perfect. You keep surprising me.”

“Is that good?”

“It is, it’s so good. I like surprises. I’m so turned on by everything you do.”

Fitz nipped at the curved of Ward’s shoulder, and licked at the red mark.

Ward pushed the pants from his hips, listening for the hitch in Fitz’s breathing as his erection came free first and then the rest of his legs.

“I’m so lucky. God. Damn. Ward. I’m going to taste every each of that beautiful body and feel every wonderful noise you make. I can’t wait to hear it all, feel it all. I’ve thought about that a lot, you know. What it would be like to lay you out in bed, kiss every inch of your body, suck your cock until you came apart. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Ward whimpered out, as Fitz nipped again at the jut of his collarbone. “Whatever you want.”

“This is about what you want, Grant. What you need.”

“Yes, I want you. I want that.”

“Good boy. Thank you for using your words.”

Ward whined and pressed into Fitz closer. He wanted to feel embarrassed for how needy he sounded, how weak and pathetic, but Fitz was looking at him like the most precious thing, and he wasn’t embarrassed for Ward. Somehow, that’s all the encouragement he needed. 

“Fitz, please, touch me.”

Fitz leaned in and kissed him on the lips, tongue gliding over Grant’s lower lip and then into his mouth. His hand skirted down the length of Grant’s torso, curling over his hip. He ran his thumb over the curve of his hipbone, over and over, but he didn’t move his hand any closer to Grant’s aching, needy cock. 

“Like that?” Fitz asked. 

“No,” Grant muttered.

“What do you want? Show me.”

Grant took Fitz’s hand from his hip, and wrapped them both around his cock, dropping his head back to moan.

“Oh, god, that’s good,” Fitz said. “That’s so good. Grant, you’re such a good boy taking what you want.”

Fitz started stroking him slowly, even and method strokes. It felt so good, Grant had never felt anything like it. Of course, he’d had lovers before, but none as attentive and patient as Fitz, no one who touched him like he was worth someone. 

“Don’t be afraid to make noise, Ward. I want to hear it. I soundproofed this bunk for just that reason.”

“Your master plan was to get me naked?”

“I mean, no, but that’s definitely a plus. I’m just really loud when I jerk off.”

Grant groaned happily.

“Tell me that’s true and you’re not just saying it to get me going.”

“It’s both. It’s true and I did say it to get you going, although you definitely already have started.”

He squeezed the base of Grant’s cock, and drew a stuttering moan from him.

“You’re right,” Ward muttered.

“I’m always right, but I appreciate being told anyway.”

Ward surged up and kissed Fitz first, nipping at his lower lip. Fitz eased him back down, and covered him with his body, hands sliding up to hold Ward’s jaw. The smooth material of Fitz’s slacks was still rough against Ward’s cock, and he moaned into the kiss as Fitz intentionally shifted against him. The kiss was slow, unhurried. It was just them in the room, just them in the bed, in the moment. Fitz was a steady weight on top of him, holding him still. 

Ward tugged at Fitz’s waistband where he could get his hands.

“Off,” he said into the kiss, muffled and almost incoherent. “Want you naked.”

“Won’t say no to that,” Fitz said, moving off of Ward but not leaving his grip. “Give me one second. I don’t go commando.”

“Try it, you might like it,” Ward offered. 

“I’ll consider it.”

Ward watched without touching, appreciating the view of Fitz unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks, and then slipped them off his hips. He had to shimmy out of them, and Ward smiled at Fitz. 

“I like you watching me. We’ll have to try that, later. You watching as I stroke myself off.”

“Okay.”

“So willing to please,” Fitz muttered, kissing along his jaw. 

“Do you like that?” 

“Of course. You’re a good boy, Grant. I’d like anything you gave me.”

“What do you want from me?”

Fitz managed to shuck his pants off and threw them away. Grant reached out and stroked from his ribs to his hip, feeling the soft, unmarred skin below his fingertips. He was so beautiful, his cock hard and waiting for Grant’s touch. He wanted so desperately to touch Fitz wherever he could in return. 

“Fitz.”

“You can call me Leo, if you want.”

“ _ Leo _ ,” Grant said. “You’re beautiful.”

“Grant,” Leo said softly. He moved to hover over Grant, their breaths catching together as their cocks brushed. “I’m going to make you feel so good, okay. I’m going to make you feel  _ so good _ .”

He kissed Grant on the mouth, and then along his jaw, his neck, the hollow of his throat, across the dip of his collarbones, the ball of his shoulder, down his bicep, over his forearm, and across each finger. Grant tipped his head back and whined when Leo took his first two fingers into his mouth and sucked at them slowly. 

“Fuck, just like that, please. More. Please.”

Leo kissed his way back up to his chest and grinned.

“You’re being so good for me, Grant.”

Grant pulled him back to a kiss, sliding his hands into Leo’s hair. 

“You really do like being praised. You don’t get a lot of praise, do you?” Grant shook his head. “That’s okay. I can fix that. I can tell you that you’re good, and you’re worthy, and you make me so proud. That I love every sound you make. That I’d kill to hear you ask for what you want, and I’d do anything to give it to you.”

Grant gripped the bedspread, bucking into Leo's touch. 

“Relax, I’ll give it to you.”

Leo moved to continue kissing over his body, down his chest, stopping to kiss his nipple sweetly, stroking over the other. He traced the curve of Grant’s abs with his tongue, lower and lower, until he found himself following the trail of soft hair from his belly button. Then, just as Grant was acquainting himself with the press of Leo’s lips, he took the head of Grant’s cock into his mouth. 

“ _ Leo _ ,” he groaned. “Unfair.”

Leo hummed, and Grant had to remind himself to keep his hips still. He desperately wanted to feel the heat of Leo’s mouth along the entire length of his cock, but he didn’t want to press too far, too fast. Leo was being so good to him, but Grant was afraid it would be all over if he asked for too much. 

But it was hard not to when his tongue was sliding around the sensitive head of his cock, around and around. It was hot, and constant, and Grant wanted – he couldn’t even vocalize it. He just  _ wanted _ .

Then, Leo’s warm mouth was gone. 

“What do you want?” Leo asked.

“Everything.”

“Where do you want to start then?”

“I don’t know. More. Just -”

He gestured vaguely, to Leo, to himself, to his cock straining between them. 

“Okay. I’ll take care of it. Thank you. You’re a good boy. I’m so proud of you.” 

Grant whined, curled his hands into Leo’s hair, and tipped his head back. Leo wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock again, but this time sank down further. It was perfect, everything good in the world surrounding him. 

It was heat, and motion, and the slide of tongue along his skin, sensitive and aching for touch. Where Leo wasn’t sucking him, his hand stroked, in perfect rhythm with himself. Grant had never considered Leo a graceful man, stuttering and fumbling, whip smart but lacking social niceties, not that Grant had any room to talk, but here, he was a maestro leading them in time without fail. He was playing Grant like he’d been practicing for years.

“Leo,” Grant groaned. “I’m  gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Leo pulled off, a string of drool connecting them for a second before it broke, and looked up at Grant, stroking him still.

“I want you to,” he said. “Are you afraid you can’t get it back up if you do?”

“Not a problem,” Grant replied.

“Then, come for me, Grant, like the very good boy I know you are.”

Grant sat up just enough, holding himself up on his elbows as Leo took his length back in his mouth and sank down until the head of his cock hit the back of Leo’s throat. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe, Leo’s mouth all he could think of, all he could focus on. Leo bobbed up and down, stroking him when his mouth pulled away. 

His hips moved without his consent, seeking the warmth of Leo’s mouth automatically. Leo moaned into him, the vibration beautiful against his skin.

“Don’t stop,” Grant said, unconscious of what his mouth was doing. “Please, Leo, don’t stop. God, that feels so good.”

Leo looked up at him, and they kept their gazes steady as Leo worked. Grant reached out and stroked over the side of his face, Leo leaning into his hand. It was good, he’d never had anything so good. But even with how good it felt to have Leo’s mouth around him, it was Leo’s smile stretched around his cock that made Grant come undone. Words flowed out of his mouth and he wasn’t sure entirely what he said, but it didn’t matter, one of Leo’s hands was stroking over his cock, the other resting softly against his thigh. He froze up, body dropping to the mattress, as he came. 

When he opened his eyes, Leo was kissing up his body, a soft smile on his face.

“You’re such a good boy, Grant.”

His mouth tasted of Grant’s come as they kissed. 

“I’m so proud of you, letting me help you like that.”

“Thank you,” he muttered into Leo’s kiss. “You blew my mind, give me a moment and I’ll help you out.”

“I believe you. I trust you.”

Grant felt something inside of him freeze up, reminded of what he was going to do. 

He didn’t want to think of that, and he easily flipped Leo onto his back. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, moving to kiss his neck and taste the sweat along his skin. He tasted so good in a way that Grant couldn’t understand, couldn’t categorize. 

“I want your mouth all over me. I want you to suck me off, and let me come in your mouth.”

“Gladly,” Grant said. He dragged his mouth over Leo’s skin, leaving biting kiss marks down his chest, delighting in the way Leo twisted and moan in pleasure beneath him. “You’re sensitive.”

“I haven’t really been touched in a while. By anyone. Except myself. So,” Leo said softly. “Please don’t stop, Grant. You’re so good to me.”

Grant breathed in the scent of Leo’s skin, buried his face into Leo’s chest, a soft whine coming from somewhere, from him. Leo slid his hand down to rest his hand on the back of Grant’s neck, stroking over his hair. 

“You’re  _ so _ good, Grant Ward. Your mouth feels so good, and your hands where you’re touching me. I can’t imagine someone taking better care of me and you haven’t even touched my cock yet.”

There was something delicious about Leo’s voice saying the word cock, that sent a shiver down Grant’s spine. 

“Imagine what it’s going to feel like when you touch me, when you put that beautiful mouth around my cock and make me come for you.”

Grant traced designs into Leo’s ribs while leaving a path of kisses down his sternum.

“Keep going,” Leo encouraged, running fingertips over Grant’s cheekbone. When Grant continued his path down his chest, Leo said, “that’s a good boy.”

“I haven’t sucked anyone off in a while. Bear with me, okay?”

“You’re going to be great. I trust you.”

Grant settled between Leo’s legs, running his hand down to wrap around Leo’s cock. He let out a quiet gasp of air, head falling back onto the mattress. Grant tested out just stroking him at first, watching how Leo reacted, trying different speeds and pressures.

“You’re teasing,” Leo said softly. 

“Not teasing, learning.”

“Like you haven’t jerked off before?”

“I have, but I’m not jerking off me, am I? I know what I like, but you,” Grant said. “I’m learning how you work.”

“Okay. Okay. Fair point. Keep going. I’m proud of you for caring what I like – oh, that. That is what I like.”

He stroked again just like that, and watched the jerk of Leo’s hips, the hitch in his breath. 

“Oh, god, yes.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so chatty during sex,” Grant commented. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not at all.”

“I just don’t want you to disappear, not before one of us gets inside of the other.”

Grant licked up length of Leo’s cock, watching and studying his reaction.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Grant. You’re beautiful like that, holding onto my – you,” he broke off with a moan, Grant taking the head of Leo’s cock in his mouth and sucking lightly. He swirled his tongue around the head, fascinated with the way Leo reacted, full body all at once, hips and shoulders, bowing up and trying to pull away, unsure of what he wanted. “Keep going. Be a good boy for me.”

Grant sank down, letting his length slide deeper, happy to feel more of Leo inside of him. That, Grant paused. He pulled off, and looked up at Leo, using his spit to ease the slide of his hand over Leo’s cock. 

“Can I -”

“Yes, no matter what it is, yes,” Leo answered.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Do what you want to me, your mouth is magic.”

“It’s more what I want you to do to me,” Grant said, kissing the tip of his cock. “I want you to fuck me, Leo. I want to have you inside me.”

“Fuck, Grant,” Leo moaned. “Come up here. Right now.”

Grant pushed himself up the bed and let Leo pull him into a kiss, hard and desperate.

“You’re a good boy, telling me what you want. You deserve a reward for that.”

He eased Grant onto his back underneath him, kissing him breathless. They clung to each other, Leo rutting against Grant, the drag delicious, Grant’s cock hard again between them. 

“Hold that thought, love,” Leo said, letting Grant go and crawling over to the side of the bed. At his bedside, he rifled through his drawer until he found a bottle of lube, half used, and a condom. He shook it at Grant. “Should we?”

“I’m clean,” Grant answered. “Tested annually. You?”

“Same,” he replied, and tossed it back into the drawer. “Good. I want to feel you, all of you, skin on skin.”

Grant grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 

“Then feel me, Leo.”

He lay back and let his legs fall open, welcoming Leo back. 

“You’re wonderful, you know that. Truly. You’re a gift. I could just look at you forever, and run my hands over you.”

Grant didn’t say that he wanted that, to never leave that bed with Leo, to let them live in that moment, unbothered, alone. If he said it, he’d have to admit to himself that after this moment, Leo Fitz would be untouchable, that Leo Fitz wouldn’t want him to touch him anymore, that this moment was the last time he’d see Leo smile soft and the last time Leo would kiss him like raindrops on his skin. He wasn’t prepared to say goodbye yet, so he didn’t say it. He didn’t say what he wanted, his voice gone. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You went all tense,” Leo asked, taking his hands away. 

Grant didn’t want that either.

“Did I say something wrong? Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head, and gestured Leo back down to him.

“Got in my head,” he croaked out. 

“It’s okay. I’ll take it slow if you want. I’ll stop if you want.”

“I still want,” Grant said. “I don’t want to let go of this moment, and I – I'm worried about what happens when we leave this room.”

“I don’t know,” Leo admitted. “But Ward,  _ Grant _ , we’re going to figure it out. I promise. We’re going to figure it out. You and me, together. Whatever you want. We will figure it out. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Relax for me?”

Grant focused on the way Leo stroked over his chest, on the way Leo trailed kisses  featherlight over his collarbone. 

“Good, very good. Close your eyes.” Grant raised an eyebrow. “Trust me.”

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows, letting Leo have full control. 

“Relax, I’m going to make you feel so good, Grant. I’m going to start by running my hands down your chest, like this. And then I’m going to touch that beautiful cock of yours, just like,  ahh , like that. That feel good?”

“Yeah,” Grant whined.

“And then, I’m going to open you up one finger at a time until you’re begging me to fuck you, like – fuck, this lube is impossible to open every goddamn time. Sorry. Hold on. Brief pause.”

Grant laughed, and it felt free, loose.

“Take your time.”

“Just one second. I need to buy a different brand.”

“I have some recommendations.”

“Do you?”

“Of course,” Grant replied. “You think you’re the only one who fingers themselves?” 

“No, but I’m definitely going to picture that from now on.”

Then, he heard the click of the cap, and felt Leo’s hand rest back on his hip.

“Nearly there. Be patient. It’ll be worth it, beautiful.”

“I trust you,” Grant said softly. 

Leo shifted him a little, spreading his legs and moving his hips, and he felt the tips of Leo’s fingers rubbing at his entrance. He tried not to whimper just from that, but his eyes closed, his pleasure entirely in Leo’s hands, all of it, it was too much. The small noise escaped him.

“That’s a good boy.  _ My  _ good boy, huh.”

Slowly, he pushed his first finger into Grant, kissing over his thigh, sinking into the knuckle. Leo’s hands had always fascinated Grant, the way he could wield tools expertly but fumbled with silverware sometimes. He worked Grant open one finger at a time, praising him with each addition. Grant tried not to purr and preen from Leo’s attention, but god, he was easy to please. All Leo had to do was call him beautiful, call him good, call him anything soft and sweet, and Grant was all his. 

He wondered briefly if Garrett had even thought about the carrot instead of the stick, or if he enjoyed punishing Grant too much for that. 

“You can open your eyes. I want you to look at me.”

He opened his eyes and looked up, just as the fingers were drawn out of him. 

“Tell me that you still want this,” he said softly, leaning into Grant to kiss him. “Tell me you’re still in.”

“I am. I’m in. I want you so bad, Leopold. All of you. I want to feel you inside of me, a part of me.”

“Good.”

Leo’s next kiss was measured, distracting as he worked his hand over his own cock, slicking it with the lube. He ran his hands up Leo’s chest, up his neck, holding him close by the jaw, licking into his mouth and tasting them together on Leo’s tongue. 

“Ready, love?” Leo asked into the kiss, and broke it to catch his gaze.

“Yes, please.”

He grinned at him, and Grant felt a warmth he couldn’t describe bloom in his chest. If it were anyone else, he’d laugh it off and brush it away, ignore it, push them off. This was different. 

Leo pressed into him, head of his cock stretching Grant’s entrance with a delicious burn that Grant had missed. It wasn’t often that someone was willing to fuck him instead of insisting that he fucked them, and it certainly wasn’t often that he trusted someone that much.

“You’re perfect for me, you know that, taking me so well, enjoying it like the very good boy I knew you were.”

“I’m not going to break if you go faster,” Grant told him, tracing the angle of his jaw with his pointer finger. 

“Maybe this is about me not coming immediately when I get inside of you, huh,” he teased.

“No way to build your stamina up in the lab, then?”

Leo playfully punished him with a thrust in, a sharp moan echoed between them. Grant gripped his arms, anchoring himself.

“Oh, god, okay. Fuck, Grant, you feel so good.” He kissed Grant’s throat, whimpering softly. “I think I need a minute. You’re so hot, I think I’m going to combust. Which is not scientifically sound, but -”

“Fitz.”

“Right, sorry. I’m not used to this, being on top. I’m not apparently the topping type, according to every other guy I’ve been with.”

Grant pulled Leo down into him, and muttered into the space between them, “me too, baby. Take your time. Make it last.”

Leo started slow, shallow thrusts to ease himself into Grant, leaving kisses all over his face, whispering soft phrases of praise and encouragement. It sounded so good on his tongue, his accent lilting the words perfectly. A flush swept over Grant, coloring his cheeks down onto his chest.

“That’s adorable,” Leo said, pausing to trace the edge of his blush. “I didn’t take you for a blusher.”

“I’m usually not.”

“Good.”

He rewarded Grant for it with a quick thrust, burying himself the rest of the way inside of Grant. Then, without waiting, he pulled out and pushed back in. He was watching Grant carefully, moving inside of him and repeating what he saw made Grant whine, tip his head back, arch his back. He was good at this, Grant thought, or tried to think, laying below Leo, intuitive and smart about how he moved, how he touched, where he stroked and bit, what words he’d purr into Grant’s ear. The people who would only let him bottom were missing out, because Leo Fitz was a goddamn sexual genius.

“I’m going to write a letter to every guy you’ve ever slept with and explain to them,” he had to pause to moan, Leo scraping his teeth deliciously over his collarbone, “just how wrong they were, and go into graphic detail of the amazing – holy shit, just like that, right there – the amazing things you are doing to me, and how they could have had the best sex of their lives if they’d let go of their stereotypical ideas of what a top or bottom should be.”

“That’s the most words I’ve ever heard you say,” Leo said, grinning, pleased, his hair wild from where Grant’s hands have slid and tugged, a small bruise blooming on his collar, lips red and kiss-bitten. “I’ll find their addresses for you.”

Grant laughed.

He’d never had sex where he could laugh with his partner before.

He’d never – he never would again, either. 

Pushing that away, he caught Leo’s gaze.

“You are incredible,” he said seriously, even though he was breathless, weightless, clinging to Leo to keep him steady. “Thank you, Leo.”

In return, Leo intentionally thrust into Grant’s prostate, lighting sparks up his spine, curling him upwards into Leo’s next stroke. Leo’s moan meant more to him than any other sound he’d ever heard, a signal that he was just as good for Leo as Leo was for him. 

Somewhere, some when, Leo snuck his hand between them, and wrapped it around Grant’s abandoned cock, matching the rhythm of their rocking bodies, pleasure dancing in Grant’s veins, waiting. 

“God, you’re beautiful, Grant,” Leo mumbled, “such a good boy, letting me pleasure you, letting me  make you feel good. You’re fucking perfect. No matter what anyone has said, no matter what anyone has done, you are good, and worthy, and I am so proud of you. You’re so good, Grant. So good. Look at you, open and hungry for whatever I give you. Trusting.”

His orgasm never really built like an oncoming storm, never started like a simmer over an open flame. It was steady, pleasure running through him, sparklers leaving trails of light throughout his body, and then it exploded from nothing, a single spark hitting a fuse that blew up big and bright and loud, a powder keg igniting fireworks. When he came, he saw stars in Leo’s eyes, his easy praise a halo around his head. 

He was faintly aware of Leo moaning into his neck, calling him breathtaking, praising him just as he came himself,  his words turning unintelligible. No, not unintelligible. Leo was speaking a different language, it flowing from his lips like smooth silk. He was  faintly aware of the way he stalled above him, gripping Grant to keep himself steady, his cum filling Grant. Leo stayed where he was frozen for a moment, breathing hard into his skin , arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up off of him.

“Lay down, Leo,” Grant said. “Right here.”

He tapped his chest and eased Leo on top of him, his softening cock slipping from Grant easily. 

“Holy shit,” Leo muttered, slurring.  “That was amazing, Grant. You’re amazing.”

Grant made a noise like agreement, kissing his forehead where he could reach it.

“Do you know,” Grant muttered, “you don’t speak English when you come?”

“What? Oh, yeah, that’s  Scottish  Gaelic.”

“You speak Gaelic?”

“I do. Mum insisted that I learn when I was a kid, since it’s a dying language in our culture and use it whenever I’m home. She’s a big proponent of reviving Scottish heritage and tradition.”

“It’s beautiful.”

He could feel Leo’s smile more than see it. They  settled into each other,  slowly coming down from their highs, breathing evenly now a little at a time. Grant wasn’t often winded, having trained since a teenager for stamina and endurance, but this wasn’t running for his life. Leo was a steady, welcome weight on top of him, unashamed to rest there. Some people were weird about resting directly on his chest, afraid they’d crush him but he loved when his partner  felt comfortable enough to use him as a pillow.

Tracing over Leo’s sweaty tacky skin, he closed his eyes and let himself relax with the rhythm of Leo’s breathing , drifting, drifting.

When he woke, Leo had moved off of him but was still pressed into his side, tucked underneath  Grant’s jaw.

“Hey, didn’t expect you to be the type to  fall asleep after sex,” Leo teased quietly in the dark and quiet of his bunk.

“Not normally,” he admitted , lifting his hand to the back of Leo’s head to run his fingers through his hair.

“Good.”

He kissed  Grant’s neck, and sighed, a happy sound.

“How did you know what I needed earlier?” Grant asked sometime later , tracing the curve of Leo’s bicep and over the bones in his elbow. 

“Call it hope.”

Leo kissed over  his  cheek and to his jaw. He was  at the  perfect angle to kiss under  Grant’s jaw, tracing a line with his tongue.

“I think  I wanted you to want this, I suppose. You came to me for help when you couldn’t even say what you wanted or needed. I just figured, if you were going to do something, you’d do it now.”

“Good figuring.”

“Thanks, I’m known for my impeccable logic.”

Grant laughed, soft and sweet,  foreign even to  himself.

“I like when you laugh,” Leo said, a faint blush across his cheeks. 

“ I like when you blush,” Grant replied. He buried his face into Grant’s side with a quiet laugh. 

He should get out of bed, put his clothes back on, leave the room, and turn away. His heart was already in danger of shattering when he stood. If he stayed any longer, memorized how Leo felt against him, how his face relaxed so beautifully, how warm he was, if he stayed with Leo, he wasn’t going to be able to leave. But, goddamn, he didn’t want to.

It wasn’t about what Grant wanted, though. It had never been about what Grant wanted. If the universe had asked Grant, he wouldn’t have this life. He wouldn’t be here, teetering on a precipice. 

When Leo fell asleep finally, breathing soft into Grant’s neck, Grant carefully extracted himself from their bed. His bed. This bed did not belong to him, only Leo, and he couldn’t pretend himself into believing it. He left one last kiss on Leo’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Leo. I’m sorry for what I’m going to do.”

He dressed, and when he stepped out of the room, he left Agent Ward slide back into place, the warmth of Leo, of  _ Fitz’s _ touch against his skin fading from him already. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of canon compliant in that Grant Ward is Hydra and does betray the team, but also not in that I don't remember season 1 that well, so.... you know, take that as you will. The details are vague on timing and location because of that, but we're here for the smut anyway, right?  
> Just imagine, though, touch and affection starved Grant being ordered to betray this family he wasn't supposed to like in the first place, imagine the ANGST!  
> If you want to cry at me about Grant Ward, or Leo Fitz, or Fitzward together, you can find me on tumblr at kaytikazoo
> 
> -K


End file.
